


All my last nights on earth

by Violet_Fields



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., First Kiss, Guilty Dean Winchester, Last Night on Earth, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sassy Castiel, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Fields/pseuds/Violet_Fields
Summary: It's another one of those last nights on earth. Dean remembers a very semiliar scenario, not that long ago, and a missed opportunity.But this time, he is going to do it right.





	All my last nights on earth

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't reallly fit into the canon, it's supposed to be sometime between season 5 and 6, but probably after Sam came back from hell and got his soul back. 
> 
> It is kind of a reference to S05EP10 since I really liked the scene where Jo rejected Dean, because she didn't sleep with him just because it was the last opportunity. So I wanted to make a Castiel thing out of that while using the "last night on earth" concept.

Dean was standing at the citchen counter in Bobbys apartment. Bobby himself sat on his desk, Sam right by his side, mumbling to him about one thing or another. Deans eyes finally wandered to Cas, who was standing nearby the fridge and staring out the window. Dean remembered a very similar scenario, not even that long ago. Jo had been standing at almost the same spot and he had gone over to her in a fairly lame attempt of getting some "last night on earth"-sex. Actually, he'd known it wouldn't work. He probably wouldn't even have wanted it to, because deep down he knew that Jo and him both had had too much respect for one another to do such a thing. But still, now that she was dead, he wondered what it would have been like. It was more than a year later and he'd still given anything to bring her back, because he would never be able to shake the feeling that her and her mothers deaths had been his fault. And that was ok, because they were. Of course, he could blame the ridiculous speech he'd given her on his level of drunkenness that night. He wasn't exactly sober now either though, and he was about to give a similarly ridiculous speech. Because he was not just "not sober", he was freakin drunk, even for his standarts. And his whole mind seemed to be controlled by one single thought, he just couldn't get rid of. This time, he'd do it right. He walked over to the fridge, took out another beer and walked over to Castiel. He gave one quick look to Bobbie and Sam to see if they could hear him. But they were a room away and pretty occupied in their conversation. "What are you lookin at?" "Everything we're about to lose." Cas sighed and looked him in the eye. "So, another last night on earth, huh?" "I guess so." Cas said. "Though, it is getting kind of old, isn't it?" "Yah man.", Dean agreed, "I just wish I knew when it's the last last one. And if this is it." "You'd think we'd gotten used to it by know." Cas replied. "That's true." Dean made a little pause, then he continued: "But we haven't, have we?" "No." They were standing pretty close to each other now. "I just wish, we wouldn't have to do this over and over again. I wish we'd manage to save the earth for good." Cas face was dead serious. "I know." Dean didn't know what else to say. He could understand where Cas was coming from, but he just didn't find that kind of hope in himself anymore. They were standing there, faced to each other for what felt like decades. At least for Dean it felt that way. He didn't know how a century old angel like Castiel would feel about that formulation. "Listen Cas. I don't care if this is our last night on earth, or just another possible one which will lead up to another and another. All I know is, that tommorow I could be dead, and so could you. Because the mornings that follow this kinds of nights always take their victims. The angels, Joe, Ellen, they're all proof of that. So, if this isn't it, it will be another night. I don't know if this is my last night on earth or not, but I want to spend it with you. Not just this one, but any other one. All my last nights on earth, I want to spend them with you." Cas just stared at him. Dean had to remind himself that the angel had the advantage of sobriety in opposite to him himself. "Why?" He asked. "Because, you freakin idiot." You adorable, gorgeous idiot. Cas took a step forward, and Dean followed his example. Their lips met to a kiss, that was not perfect, but messy and filled with passion that had been build up for multiple years. "I can't believe it." Dean chuckled. "Believe what?" "You really fell for the "last night on earth"-speech." Then he felt a sharp pain in his leg, which was luckily followed by a smirk and another kiss from Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on here. Also I'm pretty new in the Spn fandom and have only watched the show 'till season 6 (for now).  
> Also, also, I am tired and English is not my mother tongue, so pls don't be too harsh with me :)


End file.
